Five Firsts
by Viridis Lord of Ice
Summary: Five different firsts in Nico and Will's relationship. SOLANGELO, SLASH, M/M


The first time Nico di Angelo met Will Solace, he was twelve and Will was sixteen. His sister Bianca had brought some of her friends from school over to hang out and Will was one of them. Nico's first impression of the tall boy was that he was attractive, very attractive. He was tall and lanky, he had sky blue eyes, and he was _blonde_, Nico really liked that.

He teased the black haired boy about his obsession over Mythomagic, but it was never mean spirited teasing. Nico knew this because sometimes Will would even play with him. The game always seemed so much more fun when Will played with him, but maybe that was just because Nico liked being around him so much.

He was also the only one that really tried to get to know Nico; Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia would greet him, and ask how he was doing, but they tried to actually talk to him. Sometimes they would even just sit of to the side and talk while everybody else focused on the television. This was the beginning of the biggest crush Nico had ever had, and he hated it.

* * *

The first time Will saw Nico cry, he was eighteen and Nico was fourteen. Bianca had died in a car crash and they were at her funeral. As far as Nico was concerned, it was all Percy's fault, he was the one who had been driving, and he should have been paying attention. But, of course, Percy screwed up and lost control of the car and hit a tree. Nico didn't care that Percy had broken his right leg and fractured his left arm, that jerk deserved it. Nico refused to say it, as he would be greatly outnumbered, but he didn't want Percy at the funeral.

As the day of the funeral approached, Nico ignored everyone. Hs sister was gone and there was nothing that he could do to get her back. It was all Percy's fault, Nico kept telling himself, he refused to admit that he was the one who had asked if they could stop and buy him the new Mythomagic cards.

When the day for the funeral finally came, Nico told himself that he would not cry. He would stay strong, that's what Bianca would want him to do. But that resolve crumbled as soon as he saw his sister's lifeless body in the casket. The one who had helped him through so much was gone now, and there was nothing her could do about it.

He didn't even notice when the tears started streaming down his face, and he barely noticed when Will wrapped his arms around hm. Nico turned into the embrace and quietly cried into the blondes neck. Maybe having a crush on Will wasn't so bad.

* * *

The first time they kissed, Nico was sixteen and Will was twenty. Thalia had insisted that he come to the party that she was throwing at her house. She told him that her brother Jason would be there, and he wasn't too fond of Percy as well. Nico couldn't have cared less, but he agreed to go anyway if it would stop Thalia's constant nagging.

He didn't think that Will would have been there, but then again he should have known considering that her was still friends with Thalia and the others.

He had been taking with Jason and his friends Piper and Leo when the blonde had stumbled up, Nico could easily tell that the blonde was drunk off his ass. He slurred something about needing to talk to Nico in private. After being led to an empty bedroom, Nico didn't hesitate to kiss back when the blonde crushed their mouths together. The kiss was rough, with teeth clacking and tongues battling, Will had Nico pressed hard against the wall, repeatedly grinding his hips against Nico's. Will's large member was rubbing against Nico's own, drawing small whimpers and moans out of the teen. Nico came hard, hips bucking against the blonde's, drawing out Will's own orgasm.

Later that night, while Nico lay wrapped up in the blonde's arms, he decided that having a crush on the blonde was one of the best things that had happened to hm. He fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

* * *

The first time Nico and Will had sex, Nico was eighteen and Will was twenty-two, they had been together in secret due to their age difference since the night of the kiss. It had started out like any of their other make out sessions, but it quickly grew into more. They had been lying on the bed in Will's bedroom kissing and before long they were tearing each other's clothes off. The next thing Nico knew he was naked under and equally naked Will.

Nico watched as Will slowly kissed his way down Nico's body, crying out when Will too his member into his mouth. As Will's head bobbed up and down on Nico's cock, Nico could feel his orgasm racing at him like a freight train. He pushed Will off his cock, and mumbled something about returning the favor. He crawled under Will until he was face to face with his impressive dick. It was eight or nine inches long a very thick. As he tentatively reached up and started to stroke it he wondered if it would even fit in his ass.

At Will's coaxing, he leaned up and took the huge member into his mouth, at least all he could fit in his mouth. The rest he worked with his hands.

When Will's tongue found its way to Nico's ass, he jumped in surprise. He had never even touched himself down there, it was a totally new experience, and it didn't exactly feel bad. Then the fingers joined the tongue and Nico was squirming and moaning onto Will's cock. Which Will seemed to like judging by the way he was pressing his hips down. Nico moved his hands from Will's dick to his ass. The round, firm cheeks felt amazing under his hands. Sure Nico had touched Will's ass before, but never this close.

Nico pulled off of Wills member when he started thrusting his hips harder, eliciting a groan of displeasure from the blonde who still had he face buried in Nico's ass. Then, Nico moved Will's hips, until he was face to face with his hairless ass. Will's body lurched when Nico's shoved his tongue into the tight hole; clearly he hadn't been expecting that. Maybe he'd even get to fuck Will tonight too.

They had continued rimming and fingering each other until Will got up off Nico and reached over to the bed side table and pulled out some lube. Nico lay on his back watching, nervous, as Will coated his still rather impressive member in lube. He was nearly shaking when Will walked back over and leaned over him, kissing him long and hard. When the large, blunt head of the member pushed against his entrance, he whimpered, Will soothed him with kisses as he continued to push into Nico's tights heat.

Before long, he was sitting balls deep in Nico, who was desperately clinging to him. When Nico nodded, Will pulled out slowly, before slamming back in hard, Nico yelped when stars exploded in his vision, Will had found his prostate. Soon he had set a brutal pace of pummeling Nico's ass hard, and hitting his prostate nearly every time. Nico was sure he would have been screaming if he could get more than a breath in between thrusts.

Hs orgasm was racing through his veins like molten fire, he tried to tell Will, but he couldn't find the words. Before long, thick, white ropes of cum were shooting out of his member, landing on his stomach and chest. Will kept up the brutal pace throughout Nico's orgasm, and even after it. Finally Will's own orgasm came barreling up like a freight train, seconds later he shot load after load deep into Nico, so much so that globs of cum were dripping out of Nico's ass.

He collapsed onto Nico, still buried to the hilt in hm. After a few minutes of rest he stood up and hobbled to the bathroom and grabbed a wet rag. After wiping both him and Nico down, he crawled into the bed and pulled to smaller, but equally exhausted boy into his arms.

* * *

The first time Nico met Will's mother, he was twenty and Will was twenty-four very surprised. Her name was Elena Solace, and he thought that she'd have blonde hair and blue eyes like Will, but she had brown hair and green eyes. He must have gotten his looks from his father, who had run off before he was born according to Will's mother.

Nico almost wished he could say the same about his dad. Hades di Angelo had marred Maria di Angelo; they had two children together, Bianca and Nico. Only Maria died giving birth to Nico, and then Hades had marred another woman, Persephone Levesque. She had a daughter named Hazel, and they got along well, but Persephone wasn't Nico's mom.

Nico's first impression of Elena was that she was nice, really nice. She didn't seem to care too much that it wasn't very likely that she'd get grandchildren. She kept saying that as long as they were happy, she was happy. She had made them a delicious dinner of spaghetti, and she kept telling stories about Will when he was a kid. Will hated it but Nico didn't mind.

If you'd have told Nico that he would end up dating Will Solace when he was twelve, he would have laughed at you. If you would have told Will that he would end up dating his friends little brother when he was sixteen, he probably would have told you that you were insane. But, here they are, a very happy couple eight years after they had met.


End file.
